RWBY: Hunters creed
by Spartan - ONYX
Summary: Four men from our world find their way to Remnant and enroll at beacon academy. But they are different to the rest, and have many secrets. Will they survive and become Hunters in the world of RWBY? Takes place during RWBY Volume 1 and is mostly cannon. Rated M for language in some places. First story so be sure to give me any and all feedback! Doesn't contain any characters from AC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-Chapter 1

_**_Alexander_**_

It was a cool, crisp night in down town Vale as was the usual for the big city on such a night. But even in what appeared to be a normal, peaceful night, trouble was brewing. A young woman walked casually down the street on her way home from work, enjoying the slight breeze on her face. She was just returning from a long and tiring day working at an office building two blocks away from her current location. Her walk was interrupted when a young man stepped in front of her, cutting off her path and causing her to stop in her tracks. As she went to turn around two more men stepped out of the shadows and blocked her path once again. As she quickly observed the men, she notices they all wore the same attire; black hoodie with the hood up, a buff or mask covering their faces. Her observations were cut short as the man in front of her pulled out a small pocket knife and flicked it open.

"Hey there little lady, what's a pretty thing like yourself doing out here all alone hmmm?" asked the man with the knife. She could practically hear the punk's smug smirk in his voice.

"None of your business, now how about you let me past" the woman demanded and she shoved past him, only to feel his hand on her arm a second later.

"I don't think so missy, now how about you hand over your purse? We'll take the money and you can go, how that sounds to ya?" asked the man, pointing the knife to her chest.

"Sounds like you can go screw yourself!" shouted the woman as she brought her foot down on the thugs toes.

"AHH!" shouted the punk as he let go of the woman to grab his foot as he began to hop around in pain. "Stupid bitch! Get her boys!" shouted the pained thug, the other two thugs running after the woman.

The woman ran though the empty streets of Vale with the thugs in tow, running for her life. She knew she couldn't run forever, she HAD to lose them. She quickly turned down an alley hoping to confuse the chasing men.

Needless to say... it failed.

As she neared the end of the alley she came face to face with a metal fence. She started to panic as the men drew closer however she regained her thoughts and began to scale the fence. She was almost over when she felt a hand grab her back and pull her off the fence, landing hard on the ground. As her vision returned she could see four men standing over her, she recognised two as the ones that chased her, but the others seemed to be new to her. As she sat up she saw no less then fifteen men, all in similar clothes. One in particular caught her attention, the leader from the looks of him, the one who originally stopped her.

Little did the thugs or the woman realise, there was a lone, hooded figure standing on the roof top looking at the situation the helpless woman was in. As he was looking, a light on his wrist flashed and beeped. He pressed the button and brought his fingers to his ear and activated his communication link.

"Where are you mate, I need you in position" Said a voice through the comm link

"I'm on my way boss, but I have to take care of something first" said the figure into the device.

"It better be important, the targets on the move" came the somewhat impatient response. Shortly after the link was disconnected, leaving the figure alone once again.

The figure began to sprint on the rooftop, jumping as he got to the edge, landing on the opposite building with a neat roll. He then looked over the edge to the entrance of the alley, seeing two thugs standing guard with submachine guns. He carefully slid down the side of the building so he was next to a guard but hidden behind the wall. He threw a rock into a bunch of hear by metal canisters making a loud rattle. The guard heard this and went to check it out.

"Yo Johnny, were you goin'?" asked the other guard to his comrade.

"Heard a noise, gonna go see what it was" responded the guard.

"Alright, don't get yourself killed" the other man chuckled

"Eh, I'll be fi..." said the guard, his sentence cutting out abruptly

"Johnny? Johnny you ok?" asked the other man

"Johnny come on, stop foolin around" he said with a hint of worry in his voice

As he rounded the corner he saw his friend laying face down in the ground, unmoving. As he was about to step over and help his friend, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning his head he was greeted by the sight of a man in a white hood. He would have liked to observe him more, but his thoughts were cut short, or more appropriately, stopped completely by a swift movement of the hooded mans right hand.

The hooded man removed his hand from the man's neck, his blade retracting back into the gauntlet on his wrist. Now that the guards were taken care of he began to walk casually down the alley to the woman who looked scared senseless by the brutes rifling through the bag. One of the men quickly spotted the hooded man and raised his weapon before alerting the others. All eyes now on him, the hooded man stopped in his tracks, his own eyes scanning each of the men, unnerving them slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" the leader of the men questions

"Let that woman go" speaks the hooded man, in a rich, posh and clearly high class British accent

"Not a chance, now why don't you beat it before we make you" orders the leader, cracking his knuckles and smirking.

"Listen lads, I'm in a rush so if you could please co-operate it would be quicker and better for your health" says the hooded man, showing no signs of budging.

"Was that a threat?" asks the leader angrily

"It is whatever you take it to be" he replied, amused

"I don't like your tone, who the HELL do you think you are?!" shouts the man, clearly angered

The hooded figure just looks to the ground for a few seconds before beginning to laugh. He stops laughing and raises his head. With a smirk on his face, the hooded man answers his question.

"Your worst nightmare"

Before the thug leader can react, the hooded man raised his arms and throws two silver objects and the closest guards, both men collapsing to the ground a second later. As soon as the men go down, he runs past two shocked thugs, raising his arms towards them as he runs by, both men falling over dead as he runs past, retracting his blades. It is only then that the thugs realise what was happening.

"Waste him!" shouted the leader, the thugs pulling out objects ranging from SMGs to pocket knives.

The order came too late for most of the thugs and he sliced through them with his wrist blades. When the remaining thugs organised themselves and began to fire at him, he was forced to take cover behind a large dumpster, bullets pinging off and whizzing past.

_**Not a problem**_ he thought as he threw a small ball in-between himself and the men. The men did not notice the ball rolling. A moment later the ball explodes, but instead of turning into a giant fire ball it creates a large smokescreen, blinding the thugs and causing a few to start coughing as they inhaled the smoke.

As the firing stopped, the leader attempted to wave to smoke away, with little result. At that moment, a thug keeled over, his body lifeless. While trying to comprehend what just happened, another guard fell, then another, then another. Soon all that was left was the leader and five bewildered and terrified thugs. The smoke cleared to reveal an empty alley. Well, empty except for the numerous bodies scattered about. However there was no sign of the hooded man. The thugs stood their ground, one aiming the only rifle left down the alley. Suddenly, one of the thugs lost his cool and ran down the alley levelling his bat screaming a war cry.

"Carl wait!" one of the thugs shouted, but it was too late.

As the lone thug ran down the alley, he was suddenly crushed, by none other than the hooded man. The man slowly rose from the body, removing his wrist blade as he did.

"YOU FUCK!" shouted the thug with the gun. As he raised his weapon the hooded man launched a hook attached to a rope at the thug. Before he could fire, the hook impaled him before ripping out and going back towards the hooded man, the thug's gun attached to the hook. The thugs sank to his knees then his body sagged to the left, lifeless. The hooded man quickly levelled the gun at the three remaining thugs as they ran at him. He fires the weapon, tearing apart one of the thugs before throwing the now empty gun at another, causing him to stumble. The other thug swung his machete at the hooded man, the man simply sidestepping before drawing his own sword. His sword was on his back and was large, not overly too big but big enough for it to be classed as a long-sword. The thug swung at him again, the man simply blocking it, then using his sword to push the machete away before slicing across, almost severing the man's torso from his legs, killing him. As the last thug got up from the ground and ran at the man, he raised his arm, using his other hand to pull a small blot on his gauntlet as they thug grew closer, he let go of the bolt and a loud shot rang out, the thug stopping dead in his tracks before collapsing to the ground.

The leader simply stared in shock as all his remaining men fell before him. He knew he couldn't take this guy alone, and he wasn't planning on dying. The hooded man walked calmly towards the woman and the leader, the leader tried to get up but he wasn't taking any chances. He grabbed him by the collar and pressed him up against the wall.

"Please! Don't kill me! "The leader pleaded

"I should, for all the trouble you caused myself and this young lady, but I'm no murderer" he replied, letting the man go. "Now get out of my sight" he said as the main thug ran down the alley.

He then went over to the woman, who was tied up and gagged. He removed the gag and the ropes, helping her to her feet. "I'm sorry you had to witness that unpleasantness miss, I do hope I didn't scare you" he said apologetically. "No its fine, you saved my life, that's all that matters. Thank you so much, who knows what they would have done to me."Said the woman, clearly upset over the incident. As he was about to reply, a small beep and light flashing on his wrist interrupted him.

_**The mission! Damn, the boss will kill me!**_ He thought as he answered the call.

"Where are you? I'm not kidding when I say I need you in position, it's almost go time!" said a voice through the comm.

"Sorry sir, I got distracted" he replied sheepishly

"Care to explain?"Came the reply

"Just some low lives thinking they could punch above their weight. Needless to say they won't be punching anything ever again." He said with amusement.

"Right, well don't be too long, aye?" said the voice

"Understood." He said, closing the channel. "I'm terribly sorry miss but I must go" he says to the woman. He began to walk away, needing to get to his objective when the woman shouted to him, "Wait, who are you?"

He stopped before looking back. Smiling as he gripped the rope in front of him that led up the side of the building.

"My name, is Alexander. Goodnight miss, you be safe." He said before kicking a piece of wood out from under him, causing the rope to shoot up as the counter balance fell, the rope taking him with it. After a moment of flying up, the rope came to an end just as the edge of the building's roof came into view. He let go of the rope, using the momentum to glide onto the edge of the roof.

Alexander took a moment to get his Barings, eventually seeing his objective, a large villa like building, home to his target; Marcos Ree , a top Templar official who had found his way to Remnant the same way he and his team had; the portal. Apparently he was in league with the notorious criminal gang called the White Fang. He didn't know much about the Faunus only terrorist group, but he knew they wanted to enslave all humans. If the Templers were in league with them, it could prove problematic.

Alexander knew his role. He began to sprint across the rooftops towards the Villa. Towards his team.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue-Chapter 2

_**Izaak**_

"Yeah, sorry I got held up gents, I'm on station now." Says Alexander through the comm link

"Better late than never" replies a new voice; Lewis

"Remind me what, was it you were doing again?" questions Izaak

"Saving the damsel in distress I heard" chuckles the Boss; a man named Kai

"Well you know me, always playing the role of good citizen" replies Alexander

Izaak laughs before climbing off the roof of the large Villa and down through an open window, stepping into a long corridor, scanning for guards as he enters. Seeing none he begins to sneak through the halls, eventually coming to a stop just before another corridor. He slowly peeks around the corner before darting back behind the walls and hiding in the shadows. At that moment, two guards walk past him, both laughing.

_**They seem to be in high spirits. Too bad**_ he thought to himself, smiling as he did so. Once the guards were gone he peeked around the corner again. Seeing the coast was clear, he began to walk casually down the corridor towards the door to the security office. His objective.

As he approached the door, the guards looked at him with puzzled expressions. "Evening fellas!" beamed Izaak, the guards just looking more confused.

"Umm, who are you again?" asks one of the guards, not recognising him but being too dim to realise he might be an intruder. Which, of course, he was.

"Nice of you to ask" smiles Izaak before punching both guards in the face at once, both falling over unconscious. "K.O" he says chuckling to himself before he knocks on the security door. After a brief wait, there comes a reply. "What's the password?" comes a voice from the other side. "Password? Ah crap" says Izaak. "Nope, that wasn't it, try again" says the voice. "I don't know the password" says Izaak, scratching the back of his head. "No that wasn't it either, you are really bad at this game!" said the man on the other side. "No, I don't know the password! Just open up, I'm one of the guards, I'm here to start my shift!" lies Izaak, irritation clear in his voice. "No, you see you said the same thing as last time but added a bit on at the end, it's still not right. It's like you don't even know the password or something!" comes the annoying reply.

"Oh. My. God." Sighed Izaak as he rubbed his temples. "Is there anyone in there who isn't a fucking IDIOT!" he shouts. Much more of this and he'll have to resort to plan B; explosives. Not that he would mind.

"Yeah, I got you dude. CABOOSE! Let the guy in!" shouted a different voice from behind the door.

"TUCKER DID IT!" shouted the other man from behind the door

"Bullshit dude, I wasn't the one standing next to the door sounding like a retard talking about some dumbass password!" said a third voice

"The password is not dumb! It is our super secret best friend club entry word!" replies the first voice.

"Yeah, nobody is in your best friends club, you have no friends. No one likes you." Says the second man

"I like me" quietly said the fist man, sounding sad.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal three men in security armour. "Sorry for keeping you wait... ing" said the leader of the three, stopping as he realised who he was looking at. "Well shit" he said. "I KNEW IT! CODE RED! CODE RED!" shouted the second, the one who asked him about the password as he ran around in circles.

Izaak walked calmly into the room, closing the door behind him as the three men look at him. As the door closed he used his right hand to upper-cut the leader, then close-line the screaming second guard as he ran around. With his two friends unconscious, the third guard backed into a corner before Izaak grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. "Aww dude this blows!" he complained before a fist to the face makes him join his friend's unconscious on the floor.

Izaak walked from the unconscious men on the floor over to the main security terminal. He began to place small explosive charges all around the room, mainly the terminal and anything else that looked important.

Once content with his handy work, he left the room and began to sprint down the corridor, running past two more guards and almost knocking one over.

"Hey, uh, I don't think you're supposed to be here!" shouted one of the guards after Izaak, who was already gone. "Why do I bother" he sighed as he and his co-worker continued to walk towards the security office, unaware of the charges.

Izaak rounded a corner, now far enough away from the security office to stop sprinting. All he had to do now was get into position on the rooftop again.

"Boss, I left the 'gifts' in the security room, just like you said" said Izaak into his comm link.

"Awww look at you, you're like our very own assassin Santa Claus!" said Lewis sarcastically.

"Clear the line trigger. Good job Izaak, you know the plan. Whenever you're ready." Said Kai

"Alright, hold on to your knobs people!" said Izaak with a grin as he brought the detonator from his pocket. He flicked of the lid, and hovered his thumb over the button.

After a moment of waiting, he brings his thumb down on the button, explosions going off not a second later. Alarms started to blare and guards from all across the Villa ran over to check it out. _**Just as planned **_he thought.

"Now we play the waiting game. After you, _**mister Ree**_."


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue-chapter 3

_**Lewis**_

Explosions sounded and rocked the entire Villa. Guards ran around frantically, some running to the source of the explosions. _**Izaak's done his job then**_ thought Lewis as he surveyed the scene.

The chaos was something they had planned on happening. Now that there was a potential threat to Marcos Ree's life, they were surly going to try to get him out of there. _**Now if I was correct in my assumptions then they should ne just about... Ah ha! Bingo! **_He thought, spotting a group of guards cautiously moving through the small courtyard, just as planned. These guys were the forward scouting party, meant to clear the way for Ree and his escort so they could get out safely. Lewis's job was to get rid of them so Ree would be more vulnerable, an easy feat considering these guys were probably nowhere near as combat effective as Lewis was, but hey, who was he to complain about having easy pickings?

As they neared closer, about to leave this courtyard and enter another, he jumped down, landing straight on-top of the lead man, crushing him and stabbing him with his hidden wrist blade. Standing up from the body quickly, he looked the ten or so men in front of him, all visibly startled from his sudden appearance and understandably shaken from the death of one of their comrades. They continued to stare, not daring to move in this hooded mans presence. "What? Something on my face?" said Lewis as the men kept staring. This comment seemed to shake them from their stupor. They drew their swords and got into their, admittedly sloppy, combat stances.

Lewis activated both his hidden wrist blades and got into his defensive stance. Not that he wasn't going to attack, but these idiots would no doubt swing first, which would be a bad move on their part. And just as he predicted, two men ran at him at once, raising their swords to attack. Lewis simply waited until they swung, and when they did he raised both his arms and blocked the strikes with his blades. While their swords were being held back by his wrist blades, he used his right foot to kick one of the men, but not just anywhere, right in the crotch, the crown jewels. As you would expect, the man doubled over in pain, holding his crotch and rolling around on the floor. This freed Lewis's right hand, which he used to stab the other man in the chest, killing him outright. The other guard began to rise to his feet. As he stood up, Lewis ran, jumped and rolled off his back as he was still hunched over. After landing on the other side of the still pained man, Lewis raised his right arm in front of him, firing a shot at an approaching guard from the small gun attached to the hidden blades gauntlet on his wrist. As the approaching man fell he raised his left arm and did the same to another oncoming guard, resulting in him collapsing to the ground mid stride. Just at that moment, the man behind him realised what happened after recovering from his pain. Lewis spun round, picked him up and slammed him into the ground, stabbing him as he did, killing him as well.

_**Four down, six to go**_ thought Lewis as he began to run at the remaining men, jumping as he got close to one before he could raise his weapon. His jump carried him just above the man and Lewis used him as a cushion for his landing. Lewis basically ran him and rolled off him as his body fell to the floor. He quickly stopped his roll so he was on one knee next to another guard. He used the confusion of the quick even that had just past to lean in and stab him, dragging his body to the floor as he leaned back. As Lewis stood he was quickly attacked by another of the scouts. Blocking with his left, he spun to his right, using his momentum to slice across his torso, putting him out the fight too. He had little time to react however as another two quickly assaulted him. As they closed in, he blocked the closest ones swing with his left and kicked him in the stomach making him stumble backwards. This left Lewis a moment to block the others swing with his right, pushing the sword away before quickly stabbing him with his left blade, then bringing his right blade back him and stabbing his neck, pushing his body down after a moment. The one he had kicked had recovered and was coming back at him. He blocked a quick swing with his left and was about to counter when his adversary withdrew his sword and brought it down on him again. Lewis blocked again with his right, using his strength to push the sword back, he then jabbed him in the head with a punch, making him stumble back again. This left him vulnerable; he swiftly brought his left blade to bear on his opponent, impaling it into his neck before tugging back and throwing the now lifeless body to the ground.

_**All done**_ he thought, before the sound of quickly approaching footsteps reminded him of his mistake. There was one more. He reacted fast, not as fast as others in his team, but fast enough. He activated his wrist blade, but instead of the normal straight, sharp blade, it was curved into a hook at the end. Once the blade was extended, he shot his had up into the air behind him, knowing where the sword was going to come down on him. Just as predicted, the hook blade came into contact with the sword. Lewis used the hooked edge to hook onto the swords blade, yanking it down but to the side as to now stab him-self and disarming the remaining guard. Once the sword clattered to the ground, Lewis quickly spun around, bringing his foot down, full force, onto the man's kneecap, causing into to cave in and him to fall on his side. The last thing he saw was Lewis's foot approaching his face, before hitting hit, smashing it into the ground with a sickening **THUD**. The impact of the foot and the floor caused his skull to give way, killing him instantly.

Lewis looked around, surveying his handy work. Content, he began to climb back up onto the roof. Now that the scouting party were taken care of, they had nothing stopping them from getting to Ree. All that was left was Kai's job.

"Alright lads, scouts out the way, on my way to the targets location now" said Lewis into his comm link.

"Same" replied Izaak.

"As am I" said Alexander, prim and proper as always.

"Understood, I'll wait for our 'Guests' to arrive, don't start the party without me" said Kai.

"Wouldn't dream of it pal" said Lewis with a smile.

As he grew closer to Marcos Ree's location, he almost felt sorry for the poor bastards who were coming to extract him.

**Almost.**


	4. Chapter 4

Prologue-chapter 4

_**Kai **_

Everyone else was in position, now it was his turn. He was waiting on one of the walls of the outer courtyard, overlooking the entrance to the Villa It was a perfect vantage point.

All he had to do was intercept the extraction force that was coming to take the target, Marcos Ree, to a safe zone somewhere. It didn't take long before he spotted approaching vehicles coming over the horizon. From a distance they didn't look too special, just some jeeps, troop transports and two armoured cars. However as they got closer, he began to see the small details; each vehicle had some sort of symbol, a red wolves head with three red claw marks going through the middle.

Kai's eyes widened as he came to a realisation. That wasn't just any symbol. That was the White Fang's symbol.

The White Fang; the anti-human, Faunus only terrorist group, that wanted nothing more than to see mankind locked in cages, or worse, extinct. If that was the case, why were they here? Why were they helping a human? And a Templar at that!

Kai shook his head; those questions would have to wait. He watched as the vehicles came to a stop just outside the entrance. Once they had stopped completely, the White Fang operatives began to disembark. There were a large number of them, but nothing he couldn't handle. He began to formulate a plan when he overheard a conversation between the leader of the convoy and someone else on the other side of a radio.

"We're here; I'll send some men to link up with your forward scouting team. Once the way is cleared, get mister Ree over here and we'll get him to safety" said the convoy leader. There was a pause before a muffled response came from the other end. "Understood, we'll be waiting" he said as he closed the line.

Two of the White Fang operatives began to walk towards the entrance way. At that moment Kai made his move. He quickly tossed three small balls into the line of vehicles, all three landing in different points in the chain. A moment after he threw them, he jumped off the wall he was perched on and landed in-between the two men, stabbing them both with his hidden blades, bring them to the floor with him. His actions startled the other operatives and caused them to draw their rifles and swords. "Who the hell are you?" asked one of them. "Who cares, just shoot him!" shouted the leader. "Right, Everyone, ready, aim, FIRE!" shouted the White Fang sergeant, but all the rifle men just looked at each other in confusion at the sudden order. "I SAID FIRE DAMN IT!" shouted the sergeant again. This time they understood and quickly began to shoot at Kai. He smirked at their stupidity before diving behind a small wall for cover.

As bullets rained around him, he calmly began to count in his head.

**Five, four, three, two, one!**

Once he got to one, there were three large explosions from within the convoy, sending vehicles and people flying in all directions. This caused the rifle men in front of him to stop firing and either run for cover or turn and stare at the destruction. Those who stopped to look quickly regretted their choice when Kai emerged from his cover and began firing his pistol, killing them. The ones in cover didn't have a good time either, as he ran past them, shooting as he went killing them too. Once the gun men were down he started to run through the burning wreckage of the convoy, shooting with his pistol and slicing through the confused operatives with his sword. A few attempted to fight back and organise themselves, charging him with their swords. As the first swing came at him, he blocked with his sword before using it to push his opponents away then slicing across his body the back up his body diagonally. Two more came at him, one from the left, one from the right. He quickly blocked to his right before leaning back as the one to his left came in with a heavy swing. Unable to adjust himself, he accidently struck his friend instead of Kai, who then impaled him on his sword, before pulling out and spinning left, slicing the other fighter and finishing him off.

Kai continued to move through the wreckage to the back of the convoy were there were some vehicles that were intact. However, there were also a number of White Fang fighters still able to fight. Among the most notable of them was the leader who, upon seeing Kai, ran into an armoured car and locked the door. The leader wasn't the only one that caught his attention; there was a large man, much taller than the rest, who was sporting a huge machine gun. It looked like he tore the cannon off an attack helicopter and was now wielding it with no problem. To anyone else, it would have been an intimidating sight, but Kai wasn't anyone else, and he wasn't impressed.

The tall man let out a menacing laugh and began spinning up his minigun, pointing it at Kai. "Oh so you one of **those** guys huh" said Kai. Suddenly, he took aim with his right arm and fired a shot from his gauntlet pistol, the shot going just wide of the giants face. The tall bastard just laughed "You missed" he said in a strong accent, probably from Atlas. Kai just smirked in response to this "no I didn't". Confused, the giant turned around to see where the bullet hit. His eyes widened as he saw what it impacted. The fuel tank. The bullet had struck the tank of a troop transport behind him, and now it was leaking fuel. He turned back to Kai only to see him raise his arm and fire again, the bullet igniting the fuel and causing a big explosion that engulfed all the remaining White Fang fighters including the giant.

_**Done, **_thought Kai. _**Now I just need to... **_his thoughts were cut off by the sound off rotor blades getting close. Before he had time to ponder the sound, a helicopter zoomed past overhead before turning back around facing him. "Well that can't be a good thing" said Kai as he began to slowly step back. The helicopter began to fire its weapons at him, missiles slamming into the ground and detonating around him. The nose turret was spitting out hundreds of rounds per second and they were hitting everything. Well, almost everything. "Wow this guy is a **bad** aim" He said as he occasionally dodged the spray of bullets. Then he got an idea.

He quickly ran over to the, not so mini, minigun that the giant White Fang operative dropped when he died. He picked it up with little difficulty. "Either I just got stronger or this is super light. I'm gonna go with the latter" he said to himself as he began to spin up the gun while behind cover.

Not that he wasn't strong, but even he thought he picked it up easier than expected, but enough of that.

Once the weapon was ready he sprinted out of cover and out of the choppers line of fire. As it went to readjust, Kai began to fire the minigun at it, causing massive damage very quickly. Before the pilot even had time to react, he was effectively split in half by the stream of high powered bullets. The lack of a pilot, plus all the damage, sent the chopper spiralling out of control in flames. After a few moments of spinning, it hit the ground and exploded. _**So many explosions, so little time **_He thought. However, once again his thoughts were cut short by two more helicopters zooming past before turning back around and targeting him.

_**I really don't have time for this**_ he thought, getting very annoyed with the situation.

He should end this soon, he knew that much. With that in mind he grabbed a rope dart from his weapons belt and drew a long, rustic looking rifle from a slot on his back. He then loaded the rope dart into the rifle and took aim at the chopper, and after a brief moment to line up the shot, fired.

The rifle launched the rope dart at the helicopter at high speed, and after a short time travelling through the air it hit its mark, going through the armour and hooking into it, causing the aircraft to wobble slightly. He then withdrew the end of the rope from the rifle and tied it to his belt before pressing a button and being sent flying towards the helicopter. He swung to the left slightly and detached the rope, his momentum causing him to keep flying up until he glided through the open door on its side and landed inside it. There were three men in the open canopy with him; one on both guns facing out the open side door and the other must have been the co-pilot. All three men stared at him, confused and surprised before regaining their senses. However the two on the guns didn't react in time and Kai pretty much, for a lack of a better term, Sparta kicked them out the chopper. The other tried to swing at him but Kai caught his arm mid swing and stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blade. He then made his way to the cockpit and threw the pilot out as well.

Taking control of the chopper, Kai turned it round to face the last remaining aircraft, spinning up his weapons as he did. The pilot of the other chopper had no idea what was going on, and by the time he figured it out it was already too late. He fired all the weapons at the other vehicle, hitting it all over with explosive shells and missiles, turning it into a falling piece of scrap metal in seconds.

With the other chopper down he sent his own vehicle into a nose dive, throwing a grappling hook onto the quickly approaching roof top, before jumping out and swinging across and managing to land in a crouch on the roof. As he got up from his crouched position and began to walk away, the chopper he was just in impacting the ground and exploding into a mass of hungry flames. _**All I need are some sun glasses and this would be cool as fuck **_he thought before cringing at the thought of wearing sun glasses at night.

Remembering his objective, he snapped out of his thoughts and went to link up with the others. All the pieces were falling into place and it was time to finish the job. _**Now it's just me, and Ree. Hey that rhymed! **_He thought, smiling to himself as he ran across the rooftop. He could see the others all perched above a little arch in the courtyard they were watching.

His presence was noticed by Izaak first, who in turn alerted his teammates on their leaders arrival. "What took you so long?" said Lewis with a grin. "Oh you know, this and that" Kai replied. "You wouldn't happen to know what caused all those explosions back there would you" said Izaak sarcastically. Kai just gave his a look that said '_who me? Of course not_'. He only managed to hold the look for a few seconds before they both burst out into laughter. At that moment, Marcos Ree and his escorts stepped outside into the courtyard, causing the laughter to stop abruptly. The four hooded men look at each other in turn before nodding. **This was it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Prologue-Chapter 5

_**The gangs all here **_

The guards drew closer to the four hooded men, their presence unknown. They took this time to observe the guards; four normal Villa guards, like the ones Lewis and Izaak had already encountered, and two others, more distinguishable then the others. One the far left was clearly a Templar high-guard, responsible for the personal safety of Marcos Ree, rather than being paid to protect some random person they didn't know. He was tall, with visible muscles popping out of his red combat vest and jacket.

The other was on the far right, and was just as, if not taller, then the Templar guard opposite him. However he was different to the others, he wasn't a Templar nor was he a hired mercenary sent to guard him for a fee. No, he was something else, Kai was the first to figure it out, not that it required allot of thought. "More White Fang, great, fucking fantastic" he whispered, angry, but careful not to attract the attention of the guards bellow. "More? Like, there isn't just him?" asked Lewis, getting a slap to the back of the head from Alexander for his question. "There were more, just not anymore" stated Kai simply. "Explosions?" asked Izaak. "Explosions" replied Kai.

Looking back down to the man in question, they mentally face palmed themselves for even having to think about him behind White Fang. The Grimm mask on his face and traditional white Fang robes made it pretty obvious. What made him stand out from the other Fang members Kai had fought previously was the way he held himself higher than the others, walked with such confidence. There was no doubt; he was a lieutenant, one of the highest ranking and dangerous fighters in the terrorist group. Taking both the Templar bodyguard and the White Fang lieutenant down wasn't exactly going to be a walk in the park.

Then a new arrival drew their attention, causing the four men to narrow their eyes as their target had revealed himself. Marcos Ree took cautious steps towards his bodyguard, looking around frantically, fearing for his life. "What were those noises?" asked Ree, shaking. "Our convoy is gone Marcos, all my men are dead "replied the lieutenant, glaring at the terrified man through his mask. "What? How, I thought the White Fang were capable fighters!" Ree shouted back, before regretting challenging the tall man. "Don't** YOU** talk to **ME** about capable fighters _Human_!" He shouted back, spitting the last word with as much venom as he could. "All my men are dead, and not only that, but a lot of equipment we spent **MONTHS** acquiring is now destroyed, all because my leaders say **YOU** of all people, are important!" he said, stepping forward, drawing his sword and bringing it to Ree's face. "If it was up to me, I would have gutted you were you stand, and used your insides as a noose to hang your lifeless corpse!" he growled, before feeling the tip of a blade touch his chest. Looking up he saw the Templar bodyguard had stepped forward and now had his weapon trained on him. The lieutenant eyed the armed man, before sheathing his own sword and stepping back. "Fortunately for you, it isn't." He said with disgust before ordering the four Villa guards in front of them to proceed moving out.

However, as they began to move, the lead man was crushed beneath the hooded form of Kai, stabbing him with his hidden blade for good measure before rising and glaring at his target. Kai drew his sword and pointed it at him. "Marcos Ree! The time has come to answer for you crimes!" He shouted with authority. Ree just stumbled back "Guards! Kill him! Kill him now!" He screeched, knowing exactly was he was faced with.

As the three remaining guards began to charge at Kai, they were all simultaneously crushed by three more hooded figures, all stabbing their individual guard with their hidden blades before rising. The four Assassins looked at their target, expressions hidden beneath the hoods on their white robes. Marcos screamed and began to run, pointing at the lieutenant and the Templar high-guard."Both of you! Kill those _bastardo _Assassins!" he shouted before hiding in a dumpster.

The two larger men looked at each other, before turning to face the hooded enemies before them . The high-guard grinned at the knowledge he had just received from his panicked boss. "I will finally have the pleasure of killing an Assassin" he said as he drew a long sword, the handle having a symbol of a blood red cross, identifying him as a Templar. Not that the Assassins were in any doubt of this.

The White Fang member simply shrugged. "I have no intention to get involved with your silly little war Assassins... but I will kill you for the trouble you have caused." before withdrawing two pistols, pressing a button that connected the two guns to a long staff, creating a double sided pistol staff.

The four Assassins calmly removed their own weapons; Kai had already withdrew his sword, Izaak pulled out his duel swords, Lewis activating his right hidden blade and putting a small dagger in his left hand and Alexander unsheathing his longsword. "Remember, the Templar is like us, he doesn't have active aura or semblance and its highly unlikely he has dust infused weaponry. The White Fang guy over there is a Faunus, so be careful of his advanced reflexes. He also has aura and judging by that weapon he is defiantly using dust" said Kai to his team."Right, Boss, request permission for Lewis and I to take the Templar" asked Alexander, keeping his eyes on his foe at all times. "Permission granted, Izaak and I will take Mr Fang over there" replied Kai.

With the plan in place, they all nodded before charging their assigned foes.

Lewis and Alex were the first to reach their mark, Lewis attempting to bring his dagger down on his opponent only for it to be blocked. He then slashed with his hidden blade, the Templar barely blocking it in time. Alexander swung his longsword but the high-guard rolled out the way. With quick reflexes he brought his sword diagonally upwards to were the guard had came out of his roll, the large weapon leaving a wide gash in the Templar's side, causing him to stumble backwards in an attempt to recover. Lewis sped past Alexander, jumping at his enemy and trying to stab his hidden blade into him to finish him quickly. However, even in his injured state, the Templar managed to block the lunge and push him away. When Lewis began sliding backwards from the man's push, he raised his right arm and fired a shot from his hidden pistol at him. The Templar tried to turn away but the shot clipped his sword arm, leaving him vulnerable to the Assassin's attacks.

Whilst this was taking place, Kai and Izaak began to engage the White Fang lieutenant, both swiping their swords at him. He knocked Kai's sword away before doing the same to one of Izaak's, dodging the other. He began to fire his pistols at the end of the staff at the two assassins, causing both to dodge or deflect the bullets. As he continued to block and deflect the incoming projectiles, Kai shouted over to Izaak, "RIFLE!". Izaak understood what he meant and immediately threw his swords into the air and unclasped a white rifle from his back and fired four shots at the lieutenant, forcing him to block the shots with his staff. Izaak's swords impacted the ground, sticking into the dirt. Izaak switched the fully automatic and began to unload onto the White Fang operative. The large man could not block every bullet from the continuous stream and many of them impacted him, his aura absorbing the hits to protect him from damage. However, the more bullets impacted his aura, the weaker both he and his aura became, Kai knew this and as Izaak stopped firing he launched a rope dart at his opponent, who raised his staff to block, just as expected. The rope and hook wrapped around the middle of the staff and Kai yanked it, making the lieutenant stumble towards him. Once he was close enough, Kai disconnected the dart from the staff and placed on his belt again and charged at his foe, bringing his sword down onto the raised staff and cutting it in half. Izaak ran beside his leader, both warriors raising their swords and bringing them down on their vulnerable enemy. Kai's sword was blocked by one end of the snapped staff and one of Izaak's was similarly caught, his other was kicked out of his hand. Kai was attempting to use his strength to push down on the weapon it was blocked on, and he was wining. That was until he heard the telltale sound of a pistol behind primed to fire. Looking at the firearm attached to the end of the staff he knew what was about to happen and began to tense, preparing for the shot. He knew, however, that there was no escaping this and that the bullet would pass clean through his head, killing him instantly.

As he began to tense, a blue glow surrounded him from head to toe.

And then it vanished.

The weapon fired, sending the bullet straight into Kai's head, sending him flying backwards as it struck him. His body hit the cold ground, unmoving and lifeless.

Izaak watched in horror as his leader and friend was shot in the head and left sprawled out on the ground, before the same sound of the pistol clicking active sounded, warning him of a similar fate. Before the weapon could fire, however, Izaak pushed the staff away with his remaining sword before slicing the pistol off the end of the staff. The lieutenant just stumbled back, looked at the now useless weapon in his right hand and shrugged, tossing it to the ground and firing his remaining weapon.

Lewis and Alexander heard the gun shot, but didn't dare take their eyes off their opponent. All they could do was hope that Kai and Izaak were OK. Alexander was busy blocking a continuous stream of attacks from the High-guard, keeping him distracted whilst Lewis look for a good spot to perform an air assassination. Luckily, the Templar was too focused on the assassin in front of him that he didn't seem to notice Lewis crouching at the top of a small tree in the centre of the courtyard. Now fully in position, Lewis pressed a button on his gauntlet, making a light flash on Alexander's, letting him no to start leading their foe into the trap.

Alexander began walking backwards, deliberately dodging or blocking attacks and making it look like his enemy was driving him back until they were duelling out directly beneath Lewis. With a quick whistle, Alexander rolled to the right of the guard's next swing and Lewis leapt from the tree, landing on top of him and taking to the floor. Lewis then quickly stabbed him in the chest with his hidden blade, before being thrown off. Slowly, the Templar got back up, hand over his chest wound. "Dirty trick assassin, but I'm not dead yet" He smirked. _**Typical Templar**_ thought Lewis before saying, "Key word being, **YET**". At that same moment, the blade of a sword ripped through the High-guard's torso, causing his eyes to go wide in shock as the voice of the sword owner spoke in his ear, "But now you are" said Alexander before pulling his large blade out of the man's stomach. Still stumbling around, Lewis put him to the ground with a shot from his hidden wrist pistol. "Too much?" asked Lewis to Alexander. "I don't think so" he replied with a smile, which was broken at the sound of metal clashing together. They both turned to see Izaak still fighting the White Fang Lieutenant... alone. Realising the huge risk of the situation, both assassins sprinted over to their comrade to assist.

The fight was beginning to take its toll on Izaak, he was starting to slow down, tire, and lose focus, something that could prove fatal, and potentially already had. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a bullet hit the Lieutenant's raised weapon, knocking it out of his grasp. Enraged, the large warrior turned to see his new challenger."Oi bellend! Fancy a fight you mug!" shouted Lewis, firing again, the bullet hitting the target but his aura absorbing the damage. Growling, the White Fang fighter let out a loud roar, like that of a wolf. _**So he's a Wolf Faunus eh?**_ Thought Lewis, as the Faunus charged at him with primal anger. Lewis simply sidestepped the claw handed swipe then plunged his left wrist blade into him back, piercing his aura that had been weakened in the fight with Kai and Izaak. The impact made the attacker let out a howl of pain before wiping around to try to land a swipe. By then Lewis was already a few feet away from him. "Come on then Wolfe, let's be havin' you" Lewis taunted, causing the Lieutenant to charge once again. This time, Alexander close lined him mid run with his longsword, cutting in deep and sending him to the ground. As he got up Izaak landed the finishing blow. He ran at the struggling terrorist and then dropped into a slide, his momentum carrying him towards the injured man. As he slid past, Izaak impaled his sword into his opponent killing his momentum and bringing him to a stop. The lieutenant let of a few whimpers of pain before collapsing to the ground.

"Thanks for the help guys, I wouldn't have lasted much longer on my own" panted Izaak, more than a little worn out form their battle.

"No probs mate" Lewis chuckled. "Where's Kai anyway?"

Izaak looked up quickly with wide eyes before turning his head to the right. The other two followed his eyes and saw what they had been somehow oblivious to this whole time. Kai's body lay still on the cold ground. "Oh Christ" said Alexander. All three assassins ran over to their leader, desperate to help. "What the fuck happened!" shouted Lewis frantically. "He took a direct shot to the head when we were fighting that guy, there's no way he survived" said Izaak solemnly. "In the head? I don't see any wounds" said Alexander who was checking all around his head for injuries. "Eh? That's impossible, it was at point blank range!" shouted Izaak in disbelief.

Then, for Alexander, it clicked.

"Did anything happen before or after the shot? Anything abnormal?" he asked Izaak, who thought for a moment before speaking. "Err... yeah yeah! There was this big blue glow that looked to be coming out of him before the shot went off" he replied. Alexander thought these words through before checking his pulse. With his conclusion well and truly made, he turned back to his comrades. "He's alive". Izaak started to cough and splutter in shock. "Say what!?" he coughed out finally. " His pulse is weak but it's there. That, along with there being no visible injury and the blue glow you described... I think he used his aura" said Alexander, giving them his analysis. "I thought we didn't have aura" said Lewis, confused. "All living things have aura, even if we aren't from this world. The reason we can't use ours is because we haven't unlocked them yet. I think Kai just unlocked his by mistake" he explained. " Yeah, a damn lucky mistake" said Izaak, visibly calming down. "Plus, we still don't know when or if he is going to wake up. **He took a bullet to the face for fuck sake**, he could have a concussion or be in a coma, or worse..." his words were cut off by a groaning sound from Kai, drawing all eyes to him. "Or, you could not talk as loud and tell me why a have a **massive** fucking headache" He said, still lying on the floor with his eyes closed. "Boss! Your OK!" shouted Izaak, getting a simple nod in reply, allowing the three assassins to all release breaths they hadn't realised they had been holding in.

Lewis helped Kai to his feet and patted him on the back. "You gave us a scare there pal, the fuck you tryin' do to us eh?" he laughed. "Sorry, I honestly only remember tensing because I was going to be shot in the face" he replied with a shrug. "Well you were shot in the face" stated Izaak. "Say what now?" Kai responded, not quite trusting his hearing. "You were shot in the head boss, but you activated your aura just in time." Said Alexander, attempting to clear up the confusion. "My aura? So I can use it now? " Asked Kai. "I don't think it is that simple. You unlocked it then, allowing a small amount to be available to use, which you subconsciously did to prevent you from dying. However I think you will have to find it again and train yourself in how to use it properly, until then, I don't think you can use it" he responded.

After making sure Kai was OK and that they all had their weapons, they proceeded with the final part of their mission. They all walked over to a large dumpster and opened the lid to reveal a scared and cowering Marcos Ree inside. At the first sight of the assassins, he bag to scream, but could do nothing as they lifted him out of the bin and hauled him to the floor. He tried to crawl away but Kai picked him up by the throat and brought his face up to his own. "As I said earlier mister Ree... time to pay" he said menacingly as he activated his hidden blade. "NO PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT EVER YOU WANT! MONEY, POWER, ANYTHING! Shouted Ree, begging for his life. "Money and power are what brought scum like you to the Templar's, and now the time has come for that decision to catch up with you. _Requiescat in pace signore __Ree._" Said Kai as he stabbed his hidden blade into Marcos's neck, laying him down gently on the ground and closing his eyes once the light had faded within them.

With their mission complete, all they had to do was return to their hided out/HQ before the Vale PD showed up, which would be any minute now. "We'll take the roof tops again, fast but silent, understood?" ordered Kai as they began to climb the Villa walls and free-run towards and through Vale. "Are you sure you're good to run and climb?" asked Alexander to Kai, concerned for his leaders well being. "I'll be fine, besides, you always said that we could use fresh air" he joked with a grin, the rest of the team laughing along with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Prologue-Chapter 6

_**A new mission**_

The four Assassins ran along the rooftops of Vale, putting as much distance as possible between them and the Villa. They would have enjoyed the high up view of the night time city, especially Alexander, but they couldn't stop to admire it as they needed to get to their HQ quickly.

After ten or so minutes of free-running in the cool night air, they arrived at a lone building outside the city. To the untrained eye, it looked like a normal farm house, fields and barn included, but to it was actually the Assassin Headquarters of Vale, the only hideout the Brotherhood had in the City... for now.

The four of them walked up to the door of the 'Farm House' as knocked on the door three times. There was a brief pause before the person on the other side knocked back twice. "_Lux nostros ferro quæ in honorem symbolum__" _said Kai. At this, there came a chuckle from the other side of the door before it opened to reveal a young man in similar attire to Kai and the rest of his team. "Welcome home Brother" he said to Kai in a strong Russian accent. The two men embraced, slapping each other on the back and laughing as they did so. The two unhooked from their man hug and the man noticed the other three behind Kai, "Or should I say, _Brothers_" he laughed. "Dmitry, it's good to see you mate, how's the missus?" said Lewis, shaking his hand. Dmitry just laughed and held up a half full Vodka bottle, "Still delicious!" he said before taking a large gulp. He put the bottle down and began walking in the opposite direction down the hallway, signalling for the others to follow. "I trust you didn't just go out for a midnight whole team stroll, eh?" said Dmitry, opening a door that lead into a large lounge with a kitchen off to the side. "Well, you would be right. We just took down high ranking Templar official" replied Kai, nodding in passing greeting to another fellow Assassin.

"Oh? _vot te na_".

"Remember that Italian arse-wipe who almost had you dipped in bronze because he thought you would make a good house decoration?"

"_Da_, how could I forget, Marcos Ree" he growled, remembering how he almost became s statue for a Templar.

"We killed him"

Dmitri stopped and looked at them with wide eyes, and then a large smile spread across his face. "Kaaarmaaaa" he sang, letting out a hearty laugh.

"Awww, you know what we shoulda' done?" asked Izaak, "We should have caved his head in with a bronze figure!"

"Now that's what I call irony" nodded Alexander

"More like _**Bronzy**_... eh? Guys... Anyone?" said Lewis, doing what he did best. Making terrible puns and leaving the others just shaking their heads.

"You know, after almost four years I would have thought you had stopped with those by now." said Alexander, sounding like he was in physical pain from the awful joke.

"I've known him for like nine or eight years... He never stops." said Kai with a shrug.

Izaak chose not to speak and instead slapped Lewis across the back of his head, getting a surprised and pained yelp from him. "Hey, that's my job!" said Alexander, before giving Lewis the same treatment Izaak gave him and getting a similar response from Lewis. "You guys suck, you have no taste in humour" complained Lewis, rubbing the back of his head. Dmitri just laughed at the group's antics, "Same old guys I went through training with, not changed one bit" he chuckled.

The five assassins continued into the basement of the house, Dmitri couching down at the end of the room and activating his hidden blade before sticking the blade horizontally into a small slot then turning it ninety degrees clockwise. Once he had done this, a passage opened up in the wall and revealed a hidden set of stairs leading deeper underground.

The Farm house was just a ruse, the real HQ was underneath it. They went down the stairs and walked through a maze of corridors, any normal person would have gotten lost down here, but the assassins had memorised every route and knew where everywhere and everything was.

Eagle Vision helped too, I guess.

After a short while they reached their destination and were greeted with a large set of double doors. "The mentor is waiting inside, have fun." said Dmitri to the group as he walked away. Kai knocked on the large door, there was a pause. "Enter" said a voice from the other side. The four Assassins opened the door and stepped inside the room. It was small and cosy, a fireplace on the wall in the middle of the room, nice fur carpets on the floor and a wooden desk in the corner. Sat at the desk was an old man in black, red and gold robes, but they were hooded just like the others. His head was buried inside a stack of paper and notes; he didn't even look up when they entered the room. "Honour Mentor" said Kai as he brought his right fist up to his left shoulder and bowed, the others did the same. At this, the old man looked up and smiled warmly at the four. "Ah, my dear boys you have returned!" he stated happily, "I trust your mission was a success?"

"Yes Mentor, Marcos Ree is dead" replied Kai

"Wonderful, well done Assassins, I am most please."

"That's not all, we took town a Templar high guard and we encountered and fought the White Fang" stated Alexander.

"White Fang, those Faunus terrorists?"

"Yes Mentor"

"Oh dear, that isn't very good. Are any of you hurt?"

Lewis, Izaak and Alexander all looked at Kai who sighed. "Not hurt sir, but something happened" he said

"Go on"

"I accidently activated my aura whilst fighting. You see I was shot and it should have killed me but apparently I gave off a blue glow and I didn't even get hurt by the bullet" he explained

The Mentor paused for a moment, processing the information before he spoke again. "This is most intriguing, if you have defiantly activated your aura, then it means others can as well." He paused again. "I was going to do this at a later date, but this makes it a priority matter." He stood up and walked in front of the four. "Gentlemen, I have a new task for you. I want you to go to a place called; Beacon Academy. There you will learn not only how to access and use your aura efficiently, but also how to find and use your semblance, how to use dust in both weapons and armour and how to become a Hunter of Remnant. You will stay and study there for the full four years, honing and learning skills as you do. Once your training is complete, you will return to us as the first Hunter Assassins."

The four stood there and took in the details of their new mission for a short while. Kai looked over his teammates to wordlessly ask their thoughts. After receiving nods from them all, he turned to face the Mentor again. "When do we begin?"

"You will all leave late tomorrow morning, this should give you time to pack and say goodbye to anyone you need to. For now, get some rest and relax, celebrate the completion of your last mission. It will sadden us all you see you leave for a long period of time, but I know you can handle it, you may leave." said the Mentor, turning and going back to his desk. The four bowed before leaving the small room.

A small while later, they arrived to the room they all shared. There was one big lounge area with a sofa and a TV and a small kitchen leading off from it. There were four rooms attached to the main lounge, each one individual bedroom for each person. They all slumped on the couch.

"Beacon Academy, whoa." said Izaak

"Isn't that, like one of the best Hunter schools in Remnant?" asked Lewis

"No, it's _**the **_best Hunter school in Remnant." replied Alexander

"It's a real honour, so I want best behaviour from all of you." said Kai sternly, looking directly at Lewis.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting some food, I'm starving" said Izaak as he got up and went to the mini fridge they kept in the kitchen. "Yeah we probably should start packing as well" said Kai as he started to get up. "Packing might have to wait!" shouted Izaak from the kitchen before came back into the lounge with a big box of beer with a note attached to its side. That read; 'Call it a, mission accomplished gift. Thank me later, D.' Kai smiled as he knew exactly who 'D' was. They all grabbed a bottle and popped them open. "Here's to one mission being done, and another one starting, CHEERS LADS!" cheered Kai followed by a chorus of 'CHEERS!' from the other three as they clinked their bottles together in a toast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Arrival **_

After a few hours of drinking and laughing, the four packed all their things and went to sleep. The next morning came suddenly and they said their goodbyes to fellow Assassins and friends. They all boarded an airship and began their journey to Beacon. They noticed four other people around their age on the airship as well and took comfort in not being the only new students. The journey was a long one so they took the time to sleep away the awful headache they had from drinking too much the night before. Kai had thanked Dmitri for the beer, but not for the hangover. They all awoke a few hours later to the breathtaking sight of beacon Academy; its clock tower reaching high into the sky and its spiralling towers gave it a slightly fairytale look to it. Then again, this whole world was much like a fairytale compared to their own, what with the magic properties of dust and aura, the half-human half-animal Faunus and the evil creatures of Grimm they would no doubt have to fight in their time at Beacon.

As they and the other four new students disembarked the airship, a tall blonde woman greeted them. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, a long black skirt; she had glasses on her face and had green eyes. Overall, she looked very professional. "Good evening, My name is Professor Glynda Goodwitch, deputy headmistress of Beacon Academy, please follow me, somebody will take care of your possessions." She said, walking to the main building with the eight in tow. Goodwitch lead them into a large room where there were eight sleeping mats on the ground.

Also inside the room was a tall man with gray hair, dark yellow eyes and glasses that were excessively small for him but suited his style. He was wearing a black suit vest with a large green scarf around his neck and a green under shirt and black pants and was holding a cane in his right hand and a mug in the other. Kai was having trouble placing an age on the man; he looked relatively young but had an air of wisdom about him that suggested he might be older. The man looked over them all carefully and searchingly at time all before taking a sip from his mug and addressing them. "Greetings, my name is professor Ozpin, I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. You have all been accepted into my school because you have shown suitable ability at you combat schools, but you are not able to relax just yet. As you may or may not know, passage into my school requires you to take a rigorous entry exam, an initiation, if you will. I have high expectations for all of you and look forward to teaching you in the future. However, you are not just here because you _**can**_, but because you _**want**_ to be here, you want to be the next saviour of humanity, to fight the evil that surrounds us, to be the hero's the storybooks tell you about. With time, effort and training, you will become Huntsmen but it will take an equal amount of trail, error, pain, loss and grief... but let us take it one-step at a time, hmm?" said Ozpin as he turned to Goodwitch, "Glynda, if you would. Good-day children." He said as he left the room.

The eight watched him leave before a cough from Goodwitch brought their attention back to her. "Your initiation will begin tomorrow morning on top of the Beacon cliffs, you may not leave this room until tomorrow. Get to know each other in the mean time; after all, you might be spending the next four years together." She said before walking out the room. Kai, Izaak, Lewis and Alexander turned to the other four new students, before Izaak spoke, "Err... hi"

At the same moment, in Beacon's cafeteria, Ruby Rose and the other three members of team RWBY were talking with team JNPR. "So did anyone else hear?" she said.

"Hear what sis?" asked Yang Xiao Long, mouth full of food.

"You brute! Swallow before you speak!" yelled Weiss Schnee, irritated by Yang's lack of proper manners.

Yang swallowed her mouthful before speaking again, "Gee, sorry princess" she smirked.

Before Weiss could retort, Blake Belladonna cut them off, "hear what Ruby?" she said, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"The new student's just arrived." she said excitedly.

"New students? I didn't know about that." said Jaune Arc from across the table.

"We did mention it Jaune." Said Lie Ren.

"Yeah! I remember!" exclaimed Nora Valkyrie happily.

"I heard there were originally only four but then four more came along." stated Pyrrha Nikos.

"We should go check them out, see what there like." said Ruby

"Good idea Ruby" replied Blake

At that very moment, Glynda Goodwitches voice came through the school intercom. "All students please do not disturb the new arrivals." She said. "Well, there goes that idea." said Yang. "Great, now how are we going to see what they are like?" wondered Ruby before Goodwitch spoke again."Their initiation will take place tomorrow morning, as a special request from professor Ozpin, cameras will video the exam and play it on televisions around school. That is all." She said, turning the mic off once finished. "They're filming it?" thought Ruby aloud. "It does seem odd, they didn't for ours." Said Weiss. "Maybe it's a new thing." Suggested Jaune. "Well whatever the reason, it means we can see what they are like in combat." Stated Pyrrha. "Oooo I can't wait to see what weapons they all have" said Ruby, ever the weapons nut. "I knew you would say that, you're such a dolt" smirked Weiss.

As they continued to eat, Ruby could not stop thinking about the live initiation**. It's going to be an interesting day **she thought.

Kai had begun unpacking, as had all the others after a brief introduction to each other. As he was unpacking, he started to think about the initiation exam and what it would include. **It's going to be an interesting day** he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**AN: Hello everyone, first off happy Easter, hope you all had a good one. Second, this chapter will be a longer one than usual, about 5k words. The reason it is so long is because I feel like the initiation shouldn't be split into more than one. I also want to see how well longer chapters sit with you guys. Feel free to let me know if you like longer chapters or prefer them to be shorter. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter! ~Spartan Kai-ONYX **_

_**Initiation**_

The next morning the eight new students were all assembled at Beacon Cliff and standing on stone slabs in the ground. Beneath them was the Emerald Forest, a beautiful but Grimm infested woodland area and the location of their entry exam. Kai, Izaak, Lewis and Alexander had introduced themselves last night, taking the advice Professor Goodwitch had given them. Going from the beginning of the row of students to the end, it went Adam, Jamie, Connor, Luke, Alexander, Kai, Izaak and Lewis.

Adam was tall and thin, and wore a pink suit jacket and Blue suit vest and tie underneath, a pink top hat, Black suit pants and a Gold chain around his neck. He also had a long straight pink cane and long Black hair.

Jamie was of average build and height with Blonde hair, and wore light leather armour that consisted of gauntlets, boots, kneepads, shoulder pads and a chest plate. The rest of the space in-between the armour was covered in Forest green cloth. He had a similar coloured hood and a brown buff that were both down at the moment. He had fingerless leather gloves and was sporting a seemingly wooden bow and a leather arrow sheath on his back, giving him the look of a badass archer.

Connor was a tall and rather broad fellow with short black hair, and was wearing a large black metal chest plate, red metal spiked shoulder guards, a long black battle dress robe and had a large red helmet under his left arm. On his back was a large Katana blade and on his hip was a tomahawk.

Luke had a similar stature to Jamie with blonde hair as well, and wore a large and long Black jacket with a green hood and black combat pants. The only visible weapon on him was a short metal stick or baton on his hip.

Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin stood in front of them, giving them a final evaluation before sending them on their way. Content, Ozpin began to speak, "For years, you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Goodwitch then spoke up, "Each of you will be given teammates...Today." Ozpin took over again, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon... so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you have partnered up, make your way to Northern end of the Forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _**will**_ die."

Luke let out an audible gulp the others looked at each other worriedly apart from Kai and Lewis who grinned at each other. Professor Ozpin continued, "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Everyone was silent apart from Luke who put up his hand. "Good, now, take your positions." Ozpin said, ignoring Luke.

At his order, the students got into their stances. As they did this, cameras activated and began panning from left to right. Adam just put on his top hat and leant casually on his cane, whistling quietly. Jamie pulled up his hood and his buff and drew his bow. Connor put on his helmet and stood in what could be seen as a bodybuilders tensing pose. Luke stood there confused, the camera focusing on him. "Sir, how are we getting down?" he said nervously looking around. "You will be deploying your own landing strategy" he replied. "So... what does that mean?" asked Luke. "It means you will be falling, and how you land is down to you" he replied again, not sounding concerned over the boy's lack of a strategy. "Oh... crap"

Ruby, Yang, Nora and Pyrrha all laughed at Luke's response, it reminding them of their own initiation and how Pyrrha had to save Jaune, as he too did not have a landing strategy. Blake, Weiss and Ren sighed at his lack of understanding and Jaune felt embarrassed as, like it did for Ruby and Co, it reminded him of his mistake. The two teams were both sat in their normal spot in the Beacon cafeteria and were watching the new students initiation on a large TV on the wall.

The camera continued to pan and just as it got to Alexander, he put his hood up, hiding his face, as did Kai, Izaak and Lewis. The group were disappointed they hadn't got to see their faces and opted to look at their gear instead. They were all wearing the same thing, a long green hooded robe with pieces of leather armour all along it in the places it needed to be. The only noticeable differences between them was the first one had a darker green stripe going down the middle of his hood and the second had a Gold stripe down the middle of his hood. After looking at what they were wearing, they all, especially Ruby, turned their attention to their weapons. The first had what looked to be a Long sword on his back, the second had a single sword on his hip, the third had two swords that looked just like the seconds and the fourth only seemed to have a small dagger. Even though their facial expression could not be seen, their posture was upright be relaxed. The third spoke in an accent they had never heard before, "Cameras? Not sure what to make of that." The second then spoke up in a similar accent, "Good Morning everyone, hope you enjoy the show." He said, doing a two fingered salute to the camera. Ruby couldn't help but admire his confidence, among other things, "I like his accent, I wonder where he's from?" she thought out loud. "I don't know myself, I have never heard it before" said Pyrrha.

Suddenly, Adam's stone slab flung out the ground, launching him over the cliff, the same thing started to happen one at a time to the others until it got to Alexander. He was thrown off the cliff and sailed high into the air, taking a moment to look around him as he started plummeting to earth. To his left appeared Izaak and Kai and to his right was Lewis, each quite a distance away from each other. After a few more seconds of falling, Izaak activated a parachute on his back and began slowly descending, shortly after Lewis and Alexander did the same thing. It was obvious they were going to land in completely different places. Unlike the others however, Kai did not have a parachute and kept falling until he was almost touching the treetops. Then he spread his arms and legs out, activating a wing suit and letting him glide past the tall tree trunks with practised ease until he landed on the ground with a roll, shrugging of his wing suit. Dusting himself off, he took in his surroundings and looked up into the sky to see Luke falling to the ground flailing his arms and legs and screaming like a girl. He then hear a boom somewhere deep in the forest and then saw a glowing projectile fly towards Luke and hit him, his aura protecting him and sending him flying higher up, giving him more time before he splattered on the ground.

Kai pressed a button on his gauntlet and activated a comm channel.

"Guys can you hear me?" he said

"Affirmative, I can hear you, good call on taking the comm with us" replied Alexander

"I read you pal, just landed in a thorn bush, that shit hurts" said Lewis

"Poor you" said Alexander sarcastically

"Have you two heard from Izaak? I still can't raise him on the comm" said Kai as he walked through the Forest

"Nope" replied Lewis

"Not seen him since we dropped" said Alexander

Kai was about to speak again when he heard a rustling in a nearby bush. Knowing that this Forest was filled with the creatures of Grimm, he quickly drew his sword and jumped into a defensive stance. He waited for a short time as the noise became louder and closer. However, instead of Grimm, a wild Izaak appeared. "There you are! For a moment I thought you were a Beowolf or something" said Kai with a sigh of relief as he sheathed his sword. "Yeah, my bad, wanted to be sneaky. Turns out I had no reason to do so" replied Izaak with a shrug. Kai reactivated the Comm, "Don't worry guys, I found him" he said before speaking to Izaak, "Why haven't you responded to comms?" he asked. "Broke it when I got caught on a tree" he replied. "Good thing I gave us all an upgrade" said Kai as he pressed a new button, causing a hologram of Lewis and Alexander to appear on his wrist and likewise for both Lewis and Alexander. "Now we can see each other at all times, does it work for you guys?" Lewis and Alexander both responded with thumbs up, proving it did in fact work.

Kai then heard a familiar scream. Looking up, he saw Luke once again falling through the sky towards the ground. "We have to do something or he's dead" said Kai. Izaak nodded and climbed a nearby tree, unhooking a rifle from his back and loading a rope dart into it before firing. The rope flew through the air and wrapped around the falling Luke. Izaak then pressed a button of his rifle and the rope began to retract, pulling Luke with it. As he got closer, Izaak jumped off the branch he was on and Luke fell on the opposite side, catching the rope on the branch and due to Izaak and Kai pulling managed to counter balance it laving Luke handing by the waist in the air. They then let go of the rope, causing him to fall the short distance from the branch to the floor and landing with a **THUD**.

Kai and Izaak leant over Luke looking down at him. He opened his eyes to see them looking at him with smirks. Realising he could feel solid ground beneath him he jumped up and laughed. "Dear Monty... I do not want to do that again. Thanks for the help guy, I would have been all across the floor if not for you two, woooo that was terrifying." He said, out of breath from all the screaming. "No problem mate, but next time... pack a parachute or something." Laughed Kai. "We should move guys, Ozpin said the Temple was North, so let's go" suggested Izaak. "Good idea, come on Luke, you can role with us for now" agreed Kai. "Great! Let's get going" said Luke happily as they began heading North towards the objective.

In a different part of the Forest, Alexander was walking towards the temple at a casual pace when he suddenly heard the howl of Beowolfs, only to be drowned out by two loud shots. Kai and Izaak's holograms appeared on his wrist.

"Did you guys hear that?" Said Alexander.

"Yep, sounded far away from us though" replied Kai.

"Well it sound relatively close to my location, so I'm going to check it out"

"Ok, we'll get there as soon as possible"

Alexander nodded, closing the comm and began sprinting in the direction of the shots, jumping over fallen trees as he went. As he got closer, he heard the sound of metal striking a hard surface, probably the armour on the Beowolf. He came sprinting out the bushes into a large, open clearing that was full of Beowolf's. He had to quickly duck as the body of a Beowolf came flying at him. He lifted his head up to see what threw it and was greeted with the familiar hooded form of Lewis. "Ah Alex" he said, stopping to dodge a clawed swing, then stabbing both hidden blades into the monsters stomach before speaking again, "how lovely of you to join me". He fired two more shots from his gauntlet pistol before jumping off the rock and sprinting to Alexander's side. "I guess this means we're partners!" he said. "Delightful" he groaned sarcastically. A howl from more approaching Beowolfs caused their attention to be brought back to the situation they were in. Alexander activated the comm again, "I found the source of the shots, turns out it was just Lewis making friends with the locals" he said, prompting a shrug from Lewis. "Right, well we are almost there, hold on" came Izaak's voice.

Lewis withdrew his dagger and held his position; Alexander did not draw his weapon and just waited. Only once the first creature was within striking distance did either make a move. The first Beowolf tried to bring is crawled hand down on Lewis, who dodged to the right and stabbed his dagger into its stomach making the creature release and pained howl that was cut off when Lewis 's hidden blade impacted its neck, Lewis then finished it off by shooting his hidden pistol, blowing the body off his blade. Alexander brought up both his hidden blades and blocked both clawed hands that tried to come down on top of him, pushing them away before quickly stabbing them both into the creature's chest and quickly pulling out, sticking his right blade into its neck and using his left fist to punch it off. Another jumped at him but he ducked under it, rising again he threw two small knifes onto the creatures back, causing it to turn to face him again and charge in anger, Alexander wound his leg back and released a powerful kick that sent it high into the air, the creature dying as it hit the ground. Lewis had two Beowolfs coming at him from the front, one to his left and another to his right. The ones at his side swung for him he dropped to a knee and fired at the two in-front, killing them before swiping his arms either side of him and slicing both creature torsos, killing them too.

At that moment, a large spear came flying out of the brush behind them and impacted a Beowolf attempting to flank them. The two partners both turned to look at the source of the weapon only to see Kai and Izaak charge out of the shrubbery. Izaak was firing an assault rifle into the horde of enemies and Kai was slicing right then up on one of the creature's chest, then kicking it to the ground and blocking a clawed attack from another before puncturing its chest with his sword, withdrawing and then stabbing through the bottom off its head. Then Luke came running out, dislodging his spear from a Beowolf corpse before transforming it into a steel baton then dodging a attack from another creature and bringing the baton down on its kneecap, causing it to break and the creature to fall and let Luke easily cave its skull in with his weapon.

Their combined efforts gave them a little time to recover and get some breath back. "I don't think we should stick around" said Izaak looking at more Beowolf packs coming into the clearing. "I agree, there is no sense in fighting them, this is their turf, they know it best so let's just leg-it to the objective, yeah?" said Kai, using his skills as an Assassin team leader to take control and make a plan. "I'm all for it, I want to live you know?" agreed Luke.

Plan in place, the five began to run towards the temple, a horde of Beowolfs on their tails. After maybe five minutes of running, they slowed down to a stop. "I think we lost them" panted Luke. They had in fact lost the Beowolfs somewhere in the Forest, so they no longer needed to run. Luke was panting for breath however the other four didn't even seem out of breath, he was about to question it when a loud growl was heard from behind him, drawing all eyes to the source...

_**An Ursa Major **_

The beast let out a booming roar, causing them all to begin drawing their weapons. It began to charge at them, until someone quickly dropped from above it and landed on its back, impaling it with their long, slim sword before pulling a type of trigger causing a small explosion, launching him off the Ursa. While still in the air, he pulled the trigger again, firing a shot at the stumbling creature, the bullet going through its head and killing it just as he landed on one knee with his sword over his shoulder. He then got up and looked at the others who were staring in surprised awe, only just realising who he was. "Wow Connor, you sure know how to make an entrance" said Kai clearly more than a little impressed. Conner just smiled, "Thanks, I try really hard, it's all in the fall you see."

His smile suddenly dropped when he saw Luke, "Oh no, don't tell me..."

"Yep... we're partners" replied Luke

Conner just sank to his knees, "Monty, why have you forsaken me!" he shouted to the sky.

"Aww come on, I'm not _**that**_ bad to deal with am I?" he asked

"Well, we have only known you a day, and yet we already had to save you from falling to your death, so... you know" shrugged Kai

Conner got back up after a moment of silence, "You know what... fuck it, I've dealt with worse things before." He said before punching Luke in the gut, leaving him rolling on the floor in pain, "That is in advance for the four years you are no doubt going to annoy me for, you're welcome."

After helping Luke up, they continued heading north to the Temple. Ozpin was looking at them through the cameras following them, the same ones also sending footage to the TVs in Beacon. "It seems our last pair has been made... Conner Holmes and Luke Davies." He said, taking a sip from his mug. "Poor boy, I can't imagine the patience he will have to require to put up with him." said Goodwitch sympathetically. "You said the same thing when Miss Valkyrie was paired with Lie Ren, and look how well they perform as a team, not to mention with mister Arc as their leader, something else you didn't approve on" he stated, remembering the last initiation where teams RWBY and JNPR were formed. "And I still do not, that boy is not ready." She retorted, still very adamant about that point. "Not everyone is a born leader Glynda. It takes a great hunter to _**know**_ how to lead a team... it takes a brilliant hunter to _**learn**_ how to lead a team." He replied calmly. To anyone else, what he said would have been a mystery or get lost in translation, but she knew exactly what he meant, "I hope your right Ozpin, for their sake."

After a long while of walking, the six students can to a mall clearing with what looked like a stone ruin in the middle of it. "This must be the temple... I thought it would be bigger" said Lewis. As they approached the temple, the howls of more Beowolfs alerted them to the oncoming threat. With the Temple in front of them and the Beowolfs coming from the foliage to their left, they thought about making a run for it. That was until a whistle drew theirs and the Beowolfs attention. Out of the Forest casually strolled Adam, cane rested over his shoulder. He smiled, took off his top hat and bowed. As he rose back up, an approaching Beowolf swiped at his head, only managing to take his hat. As it slowly fell to the ground, both he and the Beowolf watched it until it hit the ground. Once it hit the ground, Adam looked the Beowolf in the eye, his smile gone. The creature went to swipe again but was stopped when Adam jabbed it in the stomach with the end of his cane, sending it a little into the air before taking up a cricketers (or baseball, which ever you prefer) stance and hitting the creature while it was still in the air, sending it flying. He then smashed two more Beowolfs with his cane and shot a projectile at another, blowing it up. "So that's what hit me" thought Luke aloud as he remembered being hit by an explosive the first time he almost hit the ground before being saved. Jamie appeared moments later on a tree branch and began firing arrows at Beowolf, killing them in one shot. Once all the Beowolfs were down, Adam and Jamie walked over to the others. "Good to see you all made it in one piece" said Adam dusting off his hat and placing it back on his head. As if on cue, an Ursa ran through the foliage at the group. Jamie had his bow unhooked and a red arrow hooked in the blink of an eye before firing, the arrow piercing the Ursa before exploding, causing Jamie to sheath his weapon.

Everyone started at him questioningly. "Red dust" he shrugged, answering their silent question.

The eight approached the small, circular, dishevelled old Temple. Each pair walked up to an individual podium holding the relics they needed. "Chess pieces?" asked Lewis, confused as he looked at the eight chess pieces held up by their podiums. "Grab one and let's go" said Kai. He grabbed a white king piece, as did Alexander while Adam grabbed a black pawn piece, same as Conner. Just as they grabbed the final piece, the sound of trees being torn down drew their attention. They all looked to see a giant red and black scorpion charge at them. "Deathstalker!" shouted Kai as they all ran out the Temple and into the forest towards the cliffs. "Go go go!" yelled Izaak as he, Jamie and Luke all turned to face the Deathstalker, Izaak pulling his white assault rifle off his back and spraying the armoured creature with bullets. Jamie drew his bow and fired explosive arrows at it, causing it to screech in anger. Luke transformed his baton into a magnum and fired. However, even with their combined efforts the beast kept coming. Conner and Adam stopped running, "Come on we can take it!" said Conner determinedly, before regretting his fighting words as Izaak ran past them shouting 'nope!' continuously, then followed by Luke being thrown past them and hitting a tree and finally by Jamie rolling to their feet. Both of them looked down at Jamie, only to note that he was already on his feet, running for the hills... literally. Conner looked back at the approaching Deathstalker before looking back to his partner, "You know what, running doesn't sound so bad actually" he said, bolting after the rest of the group before Adam did the same, firing a explosive at the creature before he took off.

The group soon found that running might not have been great as it was still hot on their tails. "It's gaining!" shouted Jamie to the group, before turning to Kai, "Do you have a plan?" Kai just smirked under his hood before whipping around and activating his eagle senses, making the creature glow red, apart from his stinger and eyes, which glowed gold, marking them as important. He drew his pistol in the blink of an eye and began firing precise shots where the eyes were, taking out two before the creature raised its pincers, blocking the rest of the bullets. It let out a screech of pain, stopped charging briefly, and was about to again when an explosive hit it, making it stagger back. Kai turned to see the whole group standing beside him, weapons drawn and a trail of smoke rising out of the end of Adam's cane. With a nod from Kai, they all ran in different directions around the Deathstalker, leaving the creature confused as it wondered who to follow. Its debate was stopped by Kai and Adam running straight at it. The Deathstalker swiped with its pincers, Adam knocking the one directed at him away with his cane as Kai vaulted over the other. Adam brought his cane down multiple times in quick succession, Kai doing the same and causing cracks in the armour. When it went to swipe again Adam jumped away and Kai just ducked, Lewis waiting behind him at a distance and shooting out one of its eyes with his hidden pistol. It let out another pained and angry screech and was about to charge again when it was distracted by Izaak firing his assault rifle into its side. Turning to face him, it launched its stinger at him, only for him to roll out the way and fire again. The beast attacked with its stinger again, this time Izaak waited until the last second before jumping out the way, the Deathstalker's stinger impacting the ground and sticking in the dirt. Conner then leaped at the stinger, cutting halfway through before firing a bullet from the end of his sword, the momentum enough to send his blade through the rest of the way, cutting the stinger off. Conner then picked up the stinger, flaring his aura to be able to lift it before using one big spike of his aura to throw the stinger high into the hair. Adam then ran in the direction of the Deathstalker and Jamie shot an explosive arrow under his feet, sending him flying up in the air, protected by his aura. Stabilising himself, Adam flew above the stinger that was also still in mid air, shooting it with his explosive cane and forcing it downwards at high speed, causing it to slam into the Deathstalker's armoured back. Pained severally, it raised its pincers and screeched. However, this left it vulnerable as Luke shot out two more of its eyes, leaving it with only one. Kai charged, ready to stab the last eye with his sword. As he went to jab, one of the pincers caught it and snapped the blade, leaving him with nothing but a handle and a short jagged edge. The other pincer came to try to knock him away, but missed when he spun to his left and impaled his now stub of a sword into the creatures eye, now fully blinding it.

Without its vision, the Deathstalker stumbled around, swiping wildly around it to try and hit something . Alexander quickly ran up to the creatures side, unsheathing his longsword and using it to rip off a weak piece of armour. Once exposed, Jamie shot a explosive arrow that has a five second timer. It impacted the flesh of the beast and Kai roundhouse kicked the arrow all the way in. Before the creature could react, it exploded from the inside, letting out one final screech before falling to the ground dead.

Everyone cheered, glad that they had finally killed the giant beast and pleased with the teamwork they had used. '_**It will surely make for entertaining viewing**_' thought Kai, remembering that the whole thing was filmed. His attention returned as Jamie walked up to him, "Good work, we really showed that thing huh?" said Jamie with a smile before continuing, "I noticed your weapon was broke in the fight" he said, causing Kai to look at his broken weapon, "If you want, I can fix it for you?"

"Really? That would be great, thanks" replied Kai, thankful he wouldn't have to make yet another repair.

"No problem, if you just gather all the shards I can have it done by... tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? That's damn quick for the damage done"

"Not when you use dust"

Kai smiled and gathered the broken pieces, handing them to Jamie for the repairs. They began to head for the cliffs and a more relaxed pace now that they weren't being chased by anything. Within fifteen minutes, they were at the cliffs, where Ozpin and Goodwitch were waiting patiently. "Congratulations on surviving your exam, you have proven to be capable fighters indeed. However whether you have passed, and will become a student of my school... is still to be decided." said Professor Ozpin. "You will all return to the room you stayed in last night, where you will await your results please follow me." Stated professor Goodwitch as she began leading them back to the room they had stayed in the previous night. Kai and the others took off their hoods on the walk back, talking amongst themselves as they walked.

After waiting for probably two hours, professor Ozpin walked into the large room and spoke to them, who were all eager to get their results. Ozpin studied them all before speaking. "Usually I would read the results out one at a time, but that will not be necessary." He said, pausing before resuming. "I am pleased to announce that you all passed, with flying colours might I add." Upon hearing this, there faces all lit up and they cheered in celebration. Ozpin let a small smile creep on to his face at the sight. "Congratulations young men" he added, walking out the room. Goodwitch turned to address them, "Get some rest children, your teams will be revealed tomorrow. Welcome to Beacon. Goodnight... students." She said with a smirk, leaving the room as well.

That night, they could hardly sleep with the excitement. _They were now students of Beacon Academy._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**AN: Aaaaaand we're back! Hello everyone, sorry for the slightly longer wait in between this chapter and the last, there were... complications. My set up for the time between chapters, and I shit you not, was a crappy computer, crappy monitor, a mouse and a keyboard on the floor in the corner of a room. Not even a desk. I literally had to upload the last chapter from the floor. However, this spout of desklessness didn't stop me from continuing to write and I now bring you chapter 9. **_

_**To avoid any confusion (no matter how brief) this chapter will be team RWBY and JNPR's view and reaction to the initiation from last chapter. **_

_**Read, review, enjoy! **_**:**_**D ~Spartan Kai-ONYX**_

_**A different perspective **_

The cameras had just finished their panning, going from left to right as it revealed the eight new students to whoever was watching. Teams RWBY and JNPR sat together watching the screen in Beacons cafeteria. They were all relatively excited to see them in combat, especially if it turned out as theirs had not so long ago.

Suddenly, one of the students was flung high into the air by the pedestal he was standing on. One by one the initiates were sent soaring until all were now in freefall. They watched as Lewis, Izaak and Alexander activated parachutes and began floating down to ground.

"Parachutes? Laaaame" said Yang, not really excited by their choice of landing strategy

"Can't question its effectiveness though. Not everything has to be super dramatic Yang" said Blake, monotone as usual

There was a short silence until yang began to laugh, "pffff, nah, what's life without a little excitement"

Before Blake could retort, the camera switched to a view of Kai still falling, and fast.

"He's awfully close to the ground" said Pyrrha worriedly

Their worries were eased when he stuck out his hands and legs to give himself a star shape, activating his wing suit. He proceeded to slow himself and gently glide with the wind around the trees before coming to a stop with a roll on the forest floor.

"Wing suit? Awesome!" shouted Yang, raising her fist in excitement and receiving nods and murmurs of agreement from the others.

The cameras then panned out to show Luke falling towards to ground, arms and legs flailing with a scream that could rival Jaune's when Nora put a spider in his bed. The camera changed to Adam as he aimed his cane at Luke's falling form and fired a explosive shot, the shot hitting Luke and sending him higher into the air before Adam's voice came through the speakers, "That should buy that poor bastard some time, but I ain't saving his ass again today."

The camera changed from Adam to Kai and Izaak speaking to Lewis and Alexander through some sort of hologram. "They have a communication device? Clever" said Ren

"They must know each other" stated Ruby, only to receive a glare from Weiss for her obviousness.

Suddenly there was a scream that caused both on the screen to look up, and the camera to follow their view to see Luke once again falling. Kai's voice came through the speakers, stating that they should probably help him. The two teams watched in as Izaak fired a kind of hook-rope into the air, wrap around Luke, pull the rope and Luke towards him, jump of the tree he was on to counter balance leaving Luke suspended in the air and then release his body from the rope.

This method of rescue reminded Blake of how many times she had used the ribbon around her arm and Gambol Shroud to save herself and others, like with the Nevermore and Deathstalker in her initiation.

The camera changed view once again, this time to Lewis alone walking into a large clearing, then to Adam and Jamie meeting up, then to Connor walking alone through the forest. Nothing looked to be happening, so they all took their attention away from the screen.

"So what does everyone think so far?" asked Pyrrha

"Well there hasn't been much action" sighed Yang, more than a little disappointed she hadn't seen any Grimm getting their asses kicked.

"What about that kid falling without a landing strategy" said Nora, "It kind of reminds me of-"

"Don't even say it Nora, please, for my dignity" begged Jaune, cutting her off.

"Dignity? Jaune please, when did you _**ever**_ have dignity" teased Weiss, saying it more as a statement then a question and getting laughs from Ruby and Yang.

Jaune just sighed and sunk his head deeper into the table, if that was even possible at this point. Pyrrha placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to make him feel better.

Suddenly, the howls of Grimm sounded through the speakers of the TV, drawing their attention back to the live initiation. Lewis was standing in the middle of the large clearing he entered moments ago, with Beowolfs coming out of the foliage in front of him. The Grimm's howl was cut off by two shots from Lewis's wrist gauntlets, killing the two closest to him. The death of two of their own sent the beasts into a wild frenzy and they began attacking in force.

They watched in shock as one Beowolf lunged at him, only to be caught and thrown back to the ground, blood seeping out of its chest and dripping off Lewis's hidden blade. Ruby saw the small weapon and continued to make various noises of amazement as he cut through the Beowolfs with his dagger and hidden blade.

Yang found herself legitimately impressed by how well he was fighting in what could have been a few inches short of bare handed against multiple Grimm. In a way, it reminded her of how she fought with Ember Celica – up close and personal, just the way she liked it.

There was a rustling in a bush behind him, so he threw the body of a recently stabbed Beowolf in its direction, hoping to hit whatever was coming out. As it turned out, it was just Alexander...and he didn't even hit him.

"Well I guess they're partners" said Jaune before the howling of more Beowolfs drew the attention of both the two on screen and the eight watching. They all watched in anticipation as the Grimm charged at them. Lewis had drawn his weapon and stood ready, grinning wildly. Alexander however, stood calmly, weapon holstered, at least until the first creature reached him that is. The next few seconds were a blur, even for ruby, who was usually the queen of blurs thanks to her semblance. Once everything had calmed down enough to make anything out, they got to see what they hadn't before. Alexander stood, standing atop a rock, hidden blades activated and two bodies of Beowolfs lying dead around him, two small knifes poking out the back of one. Meanwhile Lewis took on four Beowolfs, killing the two in front of him with pistol shots and using the shot momentum to slice into the two at his sides.

Before anyone could comment on the action, a sort of steel spear came flying out of the bushes, impaling a Beowolf to a nearby tree. The three figures of Kai, Izaak and Luke running out after it, Izaak firing some sort of automatic rifle that none of them was familiar with. Kai immediately took on two Beowolfs, taking them down with precision strikes and fluid movements, _'kind of like a ballerina... a ballerina of death!'_ thought Nora. As it turned out, the steel spear was Luke's weapon, which he quickly retrieved, transformed into a baton and then killed a charging Beowolf with.

After a brief battle, a plan was formed and the five initiates ran deeper into the forest, to lose the Grimm chasing them and to continue looking for the temple.

"That was pretty cool, I mean, we finally got to see some action" said Yang, still staring intently at the screen.

"Yeah, but it's hardly Deathstalker and Nevermore exciting is it" stated Weiss slyly, receiving woops of agreement from Nora, Ruby, Yang and Jaune. Pyrrha, Blake and Ren just smiled at the comment and the memory of teamwork it brought with it.

After about three minutes of running through the forest, Yang was just about to look away and accept the fact that there wasn't any action when the group stopped for a breather. Well more like just Luke, as the other four didn't seem fatigued at all but stopped anyway. Blake picked up on this, noting that someone can only run that far, that quick and that easily with years of training, she knew that better than anyone on the table. Her thoughts were broken as a loud roar was heard through the speakers, a roar that only belonged to one creature. Upon looking up her suspicions confirmed as she saw the form of a Ursa Major charge at the five initiates. Its charge was stopped mid run by Connor landing on its back, stabbing it, setting off a small explosion, flying through the air, shooting it through the head with a gun contraption on his Katana and landing in a crouch as its body hit the ground.

Nothing could be heard in the cafeteria other then the sounds of the initiates conversing, until Yang cleared her throat, "Well...that was a thing"

Connor made some comment and Ren nodded in agreement, "He's right, it is all in the fall, good man"

Suddenly, Connor dropped to his knees, asking why Lord Monty Oum had apparently forsaken him. It was soon revealed that he was talking about now having to be partnered up with Luke. Nora was laughing her ass off, "It's just like when Pyrrha got paired up with Jaune"

"If I remember correctly, she wasn't as unhappy about it as he is" chuckled Blake

"For reasons I'll never understand" grumbled Weiss

They all turned their attention back to the screen, seeing that they had finally arrived at the temple. It was here that the teams were chosen.

"This must be the temple... I thought it would be bigger" said Lewis through the speakers

"THATS WHAT SHE SAID!" shouted Yang, causing Weiss to spit out her water and Ruby and Nora to fall off the bench onto the floor laughing. Blake just rolled her eyes whilst Pyrrha and Jaune giggled and Ren face-palmed.

Once they had calmed down and the ice heiress had stopped lecturing Yang on how inappropriate that was they turned back to the TV to see Adam wailing on a bunch of Beowolfs and Jamie pick others off with his bow. Once the Beowolfs were down the two of them went over to the others. Finally, all eight initiates were together and could complete the initiation. Suddenly an Ursa appeared out of the bushes, only to explode a moment later as Jamie fired a red arrow at it.

The eight of them went into the small temple and grabbed chess pieces. Kai grabbed a white king piece, as did Alexander while Adam grabbed a black pawn piece, same as Conner. Just as they grabbed the final piece, the sound of trees being torn down drew their attention. They all looked to see a giant Deathstalker charging at them. They all ran out the Temple and into the forest towards the cliffs. "Go go go!" yelled Izaak as he, Jamie and Luke all turned to face the Deathstalker, Izaak pulling his white assault rifle off his back and spraying the armoured creature with bullets. Jamie drew his bow and fired explosive arrows at it, causing it to screech in anger. Luke transformed his baton into a magnum and fired.

"So what was that about not having to fight a Deathstalker princess?" grinned Yang excitedly, Weiss only grumbling in response.

The next few minutes were filled with running and fighting. The teamwork the eight of them showed reminded them of their own initiation once again. The skill and co-ordination showed by each of them left the spectators in excited awe. The fight ended with Alexander using his longsword to rip a fragile piece of the Deathstalker's armour, allowing Jamie to shoot an explosive arrow into its flesh. Finally, Kai ran in and roundhouse kicked the arrow deep inside the soulless Scorpion, the arrow exploding a moment later, burning it from the inside. It let out one final screech of pain, before falling down dead.

The cafeteria was once again quiet in stunned silence. Many expected Yang to make another comment, but instead she just opened her mouth, only to close it again. 'Yang is actually speechless for once...they should show these more often' thought Blake.

"That..." began Ruby

"Was..." followed Nora

"AWSOME!" shouted both girls, jumping around excitedly.

After everyone had either calmed down or awoken from their stupor, they watched as the initiates walked casually to the end of their initiation, talking about different things from weapon repairs to how badass that was.

A while passed before they finally got to the top of Beacon cliff. Once there they were congratulated and told to return to the room, they had stayed in previously and await their results. The four hooded initiates out of the eight were just about to remove their hoods, before the camera shut off.

"Awwww, Laaaaame!" groaned Yang, still not happy she hadn't gotten to see their faces, to which Ruby and Weiss found themselves agreeing.

"It's not like we'll never get to see them Yang, after all, with that performance I think they will easily pass, so you'll likely get to see them soon" said Ren

"She just wants to see if any of them are hot" deadpanned Blake

"HEY...only a little" admitted Yang, not even seeming embarrassed

"Hmmph, only you would watch that and then think more about how they looked then their skills" quipped Weiss

"Nahhh, I'm not the only one, right Rubes?" Yang asked her sister with a grin

Ruby looked down, her face going red, "Wha, N-no"

"Sure sis, sure"

"Yaaaaaang!"

In the blink of an eye, Ruby had tackled Yang's laughing form and the two sisters were now engaged in a playful battle on the ground, while the others watched in amusement. Everyone except Blake, she was still wondering about the new students. Who were they, where did they come from, it was obvious to her that they hadn't just came from a combat school, combat school doesn't teach you to be as adept as they were in both physically and in combat.

One way or another she would have her questions answered. She didn't want to think the worst, but _**old habits die hard**_.

_**AN: So you guys miss me? **_

_**Guys...no one...OK.**_

_**Sorry if I kept anyone waiting to long for this chapter, I know it might not seem like it but it was really hard to right this.**_

_**Plus...procrastination **_

_**So yeah, if you enjoyed please leave a review, maybe follow and favorite. Also, let me know if oyu like =d the perspective change and if I should do more! **_

_**YEAH! :D **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**AN: Hello again everybody, just want to get a few things out of the way before the chapter begins so bare with me.**_

_**First off, I know this chapter is out soon after the last, but that is because I have a couple of exams this coming week and in-between revising and doing the damn things I will not have any time to write properly. There will be a wait between this chapter and the next during this period but it won't be as lengthy as the last one (which we don't talk about)**_

_**Second, these next three or so months are going to be difficult for me, with both exams and the football season having come to an end here in England, (cry cry) so writing might not be at its best, but don't worry, I won't release it if I don't think it's good enough. Only the best quality for you guys!**_

_**One last thing, I really need reviews to help judge what I'm doing right and what I need to change. Seriously, help me out people.**_

_**Alright, now that that's over, on with chapter 10!**_

_**Read, enjoy and review!**_

_**Teams **_

It was still relatively early in the day, early afternoon. The initiation had finished hours ago and their passage into Beacon complete, well almost, they still had to be given teams. The eight new students were led across the empty main courtyard of the school, right next to the looming CTT. Not one of them made a comment about its size, lest Lewis make it sexual as he always did, believing himself to be the king of innuendos. To his credit, he timed them well, but it did not stop the group from groaning at every one. In front, professor Goodwitch was taking them to the auditorium, and explained the courtyard was only empty because the students were in classes, any other time it would be bustling.

"Professor, what happens when we get to the auditorium?" Asked Kai, speaking what everyone was thinking.

She thought for a brief second before responding, "You will be assigned your respective teams in a ceremony" she paused before looking over them all and adding, "In front of all other first year students"

They all shared looks before continuing toward the auditorium. Once they arrived, Goodwitch addressed them, telling them not to leave until after the ceremony, which would begin in about twenty minutes. After that she left, the group standing in the middle of the huge room, if it could even be called that as it had walls but no roof, making it practically outside.

They all found a corner with a bench and sat down, talking to pass the time until the ceremony. Suddenly, Kai had an idea and turned to address Izaak, Lewis and Alexander. "What say we get into something more formal?" he said, grabbing one of his bags and standing up. The others caught on to his idea and followed him behind the stage, where they began to change. The other four could only wait to see what they had done. The wait wasn't a long one, and soon they emerged from behind the stage, but there was something different.

Instead of the long green hooded robe with pieces of leather armour that they had wore for the initiation, they were now dressed in a long, pristine white robe with metal armour taking the place of the leather. Their weapons were the same except that Kai now had a crossbow on his back. They walked towards them and sat back down on the bench again.

"Is this what you meant by 'formal'?" asked Jamie, sounding and looking impressed by the new attire

"Indeed, what do you think?" asked Alexander

"I must say, I like your style" complimented Adam

Before anything else could be said, Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch entered the auditorium, followed by another Professor they did not recognise and a line of students, probably his class. As soon as they entered, the four newly changed students raised their hoods over their heads. They had done this plenty and knew this would allow them to see perfectly but obscure anyone else's view of their face, or at least their eyes. It didn't take long for the students to notice the group sitting near the stage and they started pointing and talking amongst themselves. Izaak was sure they had seen the initiation on a TV or something, as one pointed to Kai and tried to re-enact one of the moves he used to kill two Beowolfs, not quite getting the technique right.

The auditorium began filling up more and more and they were sure it would soon be full. Ozpin seemed to know this as well, as he took position on the stage, sipping on his mug while overlooking the crowd until his eyes stopped on one spot. Kai followed his gaze, until his own fell upon a short girl with black/brown and red tipped hair. She looked younger than the rest and was weaing a long flowing red cape. When she turned and caught his eyes with her own, he saw that she had grey eyes, or maybe more silver. 'Hmm, silver eyes? Never seen that before' he thought. Suddenly, she turned away as her attention was taken by a taller girl with long, very long in fact, blonde hair. It was clear, even from where he was sitting, that she had purple eyes (another strange eye colour) and quite a large chest. At this, he wasn't surprised to see Lewis Gawking in his peripheral vision, and gave him a slight nudge to inform him of his obviousness. Turning his view back to the two girls, he noticed they were conversing with another two. One had jet-black hair, amber eyes and a little black bow on her head, which he swore he saw move. The other had Ice white hair, crystal blue eyes and extremely pale skin. 'If she's a vampire, I swear...' he thought, before being interrupted by Ozpin coughing into a microphone to get everyone's attention. The ceremony had begun.

_**Moments earlier**_

"Ruby wake up!"

Ruby awoke with a start, before turning to see the cause of her rude awakening only to see Weiss glaring at her disapprovingly.

"How many times do I need to tell you, stop falling asleep in class you dunce!" she whisper-yelled

Ruby gave Weiss her best puppy dog eyes, "S-sorry Weiss"

The heiress faltered at the younger girl's expression, sighing and muttering "It's fine"

Ruby smiled before trying to focus on the class. Grimm studies was as boring as ever, and professor Port was giving another tale from his youth. Come to think of it, Weiss seemed like the only person still awake, or paying any attention. Just as she was about to put her head back on the desk for more sleep, professor Goodwitches voice came through the intercom. "Would all first year students please come to the auditorium, all first years to the auditorium please". At this Port stopped his tale, "Alright students, follow me, quietly and orderly"

Everyone stood and followed the professor out of the room and towards the auditorium. Nobody spoke on the way there, but the four members of team RWBY shared questioning glances.

Once they arrived in the auditorium, they saw it was already packed with students. Luckily, they managed to find room for the four of them to be together. They began to talk about what this could be for, when they spotted four hooded figures at the other end of the auditorium, sat down on a bench with another four familiar looking students.

It then clicked for Blake, "Aren't they the new students we watched earlier?"

"Oh yeah" realised Yang

"This must be the team giving ceremony" stated Weiss

"Well it's gonna be quick, there's only eight of 'em" said Yang

Ruby said nothing, as she looked at them. When her gaze fell upon the last one, he turned his head and looked at her. Her eyes met his, or at least she thought they did, she could not tell because of his hood. They looked for a few moments longer before Yang punched her lightly in the shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"You know, it's not polite to stare sis" she teased with a wink, causing Ruby to go as red as her name.

Suddenly Professor Ozpin coughed into the mic, causing the giant room to fall quiet and al eyes to be upon him. He took a sip of his mug before he began.

"Not so long ago, every one of you here faced a task. A task, like you had never faced before. Your entry exam, your initiation, was your first step to becoming a hunter. All of you here passed, and that alone is something to be proud of. Yet today, even as you carried out your normal routine gathering knowledge from your professors, eight young men took that same first step, and did so without faltering." He took another sip from his mug as the screen turned on behind him. "Jamie Mison, Adam Collins, Connor Holmes and Luke Davies." As he stated their names the four walked up onto the stage, standing in a line as their names and faces on screen did the same. "The four of you retrieved the black pawn pieces. From this day forward you will work together as...team JACL, led by...Jamie Mison."

Upon saying this, the auditorium erupted into applause and the four members of the newly formed team JACL high fived and hugged. The high five Connor gave to Luke was intentionally hard, leaving him clutching his stinging hand. The laughed as they walked off the stage.

Once they had left, Ozpin began to speak again. "Kai Platt, Alexander White, Izaak Meadow and Lewis Halliwell." Just like before, the four walked up onto the stage and formed a line. Upon doing so, Kai nodded to the others and they pulled back their hoods in perfect synch, revealing their faces.

Ruby watched as they did so, taking in each of their recently shown features. Kai had bronze like ginger hair, with sideburns going down to his jaw line, as well as a goatee and blue eyes. His facial hair was well kept and his eyes sparkled at the right angle. Alexander had Blonde hair, blue eyes with a regal air about him, kind of like Weiss. Izaak had Blonde hair, brown eyes and Lewis had Blonde hair and green eyes, with a cocky smirk on his face that reminded her of her sister. Her attention was drawn back to Ozpin as he once again started talking.

"The four of you retrieved the white king pieces. From his day forth you shall work together as...team KAIL, led by...Kai Platt." After saying this, the auditorium was once again full of thunderous applause. The four members of team KAIL smirked at each other and fist bumped each other before leaving the stage all smiles. Ozpin then began to speak again," I expect all of you to welcome these new students and treat them as you would your own teammates. Anyone who feels they can help them settle, please do so. Dismissed." And with that he walked off the stage towards the two new teams as the other first years began pooling out the auditorium.

"Congratulations young men, I am sure you will make excellent additions to this school" he began. He then fished eight iphone like devises out of his jacket pockets, handing four to each team. "These are your scrolls, the can be used as a form of communication between students, both on and off your team. They also show your teams Aura levels during combat and act as keys to your dormitories. Do not lose them, they are very expensive, that is all." He explained, walking away once he had finished.

Kai opened his scroll, extending it into a tablet function and bringing up a map of the school. "Ah, there's the dorms, I guess we should go there then" said Kai, pointing to a point of the map.

"Well then lead the way, boss" said Lewis with a smirk.

As Kai turned to the exit of the auditorium, he spotted a familiar caped brunette with red tips standing at the doorway bidding the other three girls he saw earlier, who he assumed to be her teammates, goodbye as they walked away as she remained there. As he got closer the the exit she noticed him, gave him a friendly smile and waved at him. He did the same in response, causing her to blush a little. In seeing this, Adam nudged his arm, "Friend of yours?" he asked slyly. Kai just smirked in reply, "not yet".

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading it!**_

_**Just a reference in case anyone didn't know, JACL is pronounced Jackal and KAIL is pronounced Kyle. You're welcome.**_

_**Also I cannot stress enough how important your reviews are and how much I need them. Seriously, at this moment I only have 4 reviews, there's a real lack of feedback at the moment people. **_

_**Anyway, wish me luck for my exams! (I'm gonna need it)**_


End file.
